FateWeiβer Wolf
by Jack vile Ripper
Summary: Aku akan maju. Aku akan bertarung. Aku akan hidup. Semua itu demi seseorang yang kucintai. Seseorang yang kucintai dengan seluruh lubuk hatiku. Dan deminya, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Fic ini berasal dari ide kecil yang berkisar tentang cinta Emiya Shirou dengan kakaknya Illyasviel von Einzbern.
1. Act 1 : The Zero

Ohayo, konnichiwa, konbanwa minna-san! Nama saya adalah Jack Vile Ripper. Dan saya akan memberikan beberapa heads-up mengenai FanFic ini.

Disclaimer : Nasuverse adalah milik Type-Moon, Nasu Kinoko, dan Takeuchi Takashi.

* * *

Aku terbangun.

Aku berada ditengah lapangan datar. Mataku melihat asap yang menutupi langit. Dadaku sesak.

––Ada apa?

––Mengapa aku disini?

––Aku siapa?

Itulah pemikiranku pada saat ini. Aku, seseorang yang tidak mengetahui 'diri' sendiri sedang menanyakan pertanyaan itu dikepalaku pada saat ini.

Aku mulai bangun. Tanganku kudorong. Kakiku kujalankan. Dan... aku melihat pemandangan yang membentang di depan mataku.

Reruntuhan yang memenuhi dataran. Asap hitam beracun yang memenuhi udara. Api membara yang berkobar. Itulah hal yang kulihat dengan mataku.

Apa ini?

Aku berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan. Kakiku menyentuh permukara yang tidak rata. Tanganku mendaki reruntuhan membara.

Aku mendengar jeritan orang. Satu, tiga, enam, sepuluh–––mereka menggema di lautan api ini.

"Tolong aku!" "Siapapun, selamatkan aku." "Anakku. Dimana anakku?" "Papa!" "Bantu kami, kumohon siapapun!" "S-Sakit." "Tolong kami, apakah ada siapapun disana?"

Aku mendengar suara-suara itu. Mereka meminta pertolongan dari penderitaan ini. Mereka meminta sesorang untuk menolong mereka.

Aku berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan.

Berjalan hingga kakiku lebam. Apabila aku mendengar jeritan pertolongan seseorang, aku langsung menutup telingaku supaya terus berjalan.

Aku berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan.

Berjalan hingga aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengangkat tanganku. Semuanya sudah tampak sunyi.

Aku berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan.

Berjalan hingga menemukan tempat aman. Tetapi setelah menenmukan sebuah tempat yang aman, aku merasa sesuatu telah hilang. Sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang berharga.

Mengapa aku membuangnya? Mengapa aku menghilangkannya?

Alasannya adalah––

––aku ingin hidup.

Aku ingin hidup oleh karena itu aku berjalan. Aku ingin hidup oleh karena itu aku mengabaikan penderitaan orang-orang lain. Aku ingin hidup karena itulah keinginanku.

Sudahlah, dengan seperti ini aku tidak akan selamat.

Rasa sakitnya memasuki tubuhku. Disini hidup yang kuperjuangkan berakhir.

Tanganku kunaikkan ke langit. Aku berharap untuk hidup. Aku masih ingin menolong setidaknya satu orang saja untuk membalas penderitaan orang-orang yang kuabaikan itu.

Tanganku jatuh dan aku akan mati. Itulah yang terjadi. Itulan yang akan terjadi. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Tetapi––itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

Aku mengingat wajah itu.

Dengan tangisan di wajahnya saat dia menemukan seseorang yang selamat.

Pria yang merasa bahagia dari dalam lubuk hadtinya.

Dia terlihat amat senang sehingga terolah-olah bukanlah aku yang diselamatkan, melainkan dirinya yang terselamatkan.

"Dia masih hidup. Dia masih hidup. Dia masih hidup."

Kemudian,

Meskipun aku berada di ambang kematian, rasa bersyukir pria ini membuatku sangat iri.

Dia bersyukur atas sesuatu.

Dia berkata, "Terima kasih.".

Dia bersyukur karena menemukan seseorang, dan bahkan hanya dengan menyelamtkan satu orang dia telah menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Aku terbangun.

Dan petualanganku setelah ini dimulai.

* * *

Author Note:

Ohayō, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, minna-san. Nama saya adalah Jack Vile Ricker dan ini adalah Fate/Weiβer Wolf. Terima kasih atas membaca dan kuharap kalian akan mereview dan like that subscribe button. I see you later. Ciao!


	2. Act 2 : Beginning of Age

Ohayo, konnichiwa, konbanwa minna-san! Nama saya adalah Jack Vile Ripper. Dan saya akan memberikan beberapa heads-up mengenai FanFic ini.

Disclaimer : Nasuverse adalah milik Type-Moon, Nasu Kinoko, dan Takeuchi Takashi.

O

Author Notes:

Aku ternyata suka jus wortel ketika aku masih 11-12. Perkembangan ini sangatlah mengejutkan bagiku sebagai pembenci sayuran. Selain itu, apakah tomat termasuk buah atau sayuran 'ya?

O

Ouroboros.

Itulah perasaanku saat ini. Aku tidak tahu dimana ini, siapa diriku, atau bagaimana keadaanku. Aku hanya merasa di dalam ruang yang berjalan, berputar, dan bergerak di luar ruang dan waktu. Rasanya hampir mirip dengan mengambang di lautan yang luas. Tanpa tujuan, tanpa inti, dan–

––tanpa arti.

Bagaikan seekor naga yang akan mengejar kemudian menggigit ekornya dan berputar selama keabadian atau ketidakerbatasan itu sendiri, aku hanya 'ada' disini.

Tetapi––aku ingin mempunyai kegunaan. Aku ingin menemukan suatu jalan demi diriku. Aku ingin mengetahui mengapa _aku_ adalah _aku_.

Lalu, sambil memiliki pertanyaan itu, aku mendengar sesuatu dan akhirnya sadar ke dunia nyata.

O

Aku terbangun.

Kepalaku terasa agak panas, bajuku basah kuyup akibat dari air keringat.

Apa yang terjadi? Itulah pikiranku. Aku menggerakkan mataku untuk melihat sekelilingku dan menemukan berbagai kasur kosong dengan mesin-mesin aneh disamping kasur-kasur itu. Semuanya kosong, hening, dan... _mati._

Aku mencoba untuk duduk tetapi ada rasa kaku yang ada di tubuhku yang menghentikanku dari mencoba menggerakkannya lebih jauh. Aku sebenarnya berada dimana?

Setelah mencoba untuk mengentikan pergerakanku untuk sementara, beberapa indra penggerakku mulai berfungsi. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan jari-jariku dan mereka bergerak dengan baik. Selanjutnya aku mencoba menggerakkan lenganku––

Ah! Sakit... kurasa aku tidak bisa menggunakan lenganku dulu. Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan pula kepada kakiku. Sebuah rasa kaku dan sakit bercampur didalam tubuhku dan membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

Kalau begitu setidaknya aku akan menggerakkan kepalaku–

–bisa! Kepalaku bisa bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan sempurna. Aku melihat berbagai peralatan yang berada disekitar kasur yang aku gunakan. Selain diriku, sepertinya tidak ada siapapun yang berada disini. Suara dari mesin yang tersambung dengan tubuhku merupakan satu-satunya suara yang ada diruangan ini. Menggema memenuhi ruangan polos.

Aku hanya disitu berbaring disebuah kasur berwarna putih menunggu supaya sesuatu terjadi.

Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Detik? Menit? Jam? Pokoknya setahuku hari sudah menjadi sore dan satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap diluar jendela. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang terjadi.

Orang-orang keluar masuk kedalam gedung ini lewat pintu masuk dengan cepat. Sebagian dari mereka agak terluka dan ditutupi oleh perban, dan sebagaian lainnya... sedang dalam kondisi yang cukup buruk.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali hanya melihat dan berharap orang-orang itu baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja naluriku sebagai manusia membuatku berempati kepada mereka.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dibelakangku diikuti dengan suara tapak kaki dan sesuatu beroda yang didorong mendekatiku. Aku melihat kearah itu dan melihat seorang pria berbaju seperti seorang staff atau karyawan yang tersenyum kearahku sambil membawa sesuatu.

Seorang dokter.

Aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa gedung yang kuhinggapi ini adalah sebuah rumah sakit setelah sorang suster sedang melakukan pengecekan di ruangan ini. Dia pertama kali terkejut setelah melihatku lalu memanggil seorang dokter untuk kemari.

Mereka menanyakanku berbagai pertanyaan.' Apakah aku tidak apa-apa', 'bagiamana perasaanku', dan semacamnya. Aku menjawabnya sebisaku dan mengatakan bahwa kira-kira aku merasa baik-baik saja. Lalu mereka menanyakan identitasku dan aku–

–tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan karena aku tidak mau, melainkan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku tidak tahu. Dan itu mengejutkan mereka begitu juga diriku.

Aku siapa? Berapa umurku? Apa namaku? Aku tidak tahu hal semacam itu. Hampir seperti aku tidak memiliki hal itu pada awalnya.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa itu mungkin adalah akibat dari sebuah trauma yang membuatku kehilangan ingatanku. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa 'kejadian itu' juga menjadi faktor.

Aku yang merasa tidak paham menanyakan kepada mereka kejadian apa yang terjadi.

Mereka menjawab bahwa aku adalah sebuah korban dari kebakaran yang terjadi tidak lama yang lalu. Kira-kira hampir setengah dari kota ini telah menjadi korban. Untung saja kebakaran ini terjadi di bagian perumahan dan taman kota, bukan daerah padat lainnya. Tetapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kebakaran itu menewaskan begitu banyak orang.

Dari semuanya yang terkena kebakaran itu hanya beberapa ratus orang yang terselamatkan. Aku termasuk orang-orang itu. Beberapa ribu lainnya mati dimakan api raksasa itu.

Aku menanyakan kepada mereka bagaimana kebakaran itu terjadi dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak tahu bagaimana hal seperti itu bermula.

Kembali ke saat ini, aku sekarang melihat wajah dokter yang sedang mendorong troli yang berisi makanan. Dokter ini adalah dokter yang sama yang menanyakan dan menjawab pertanyaanku setelah aku bangun.

"Selamat sore, Shiro-kun."

"...selamat sore, Kumagawa-san."

Aku menjawab sapaan dokter itu dengan suaraku yang terdengar agak lemah. Sejujurnya itu agak menyedihkan.

"Hihihi, Shiro sudah kubilang panggil saja aku dengan Alexei atau Alex iya 'kan?"

Ini adalah dokter yang telah merawatku sejak tadi pagi. Namanya adalah Kumagawa Alexei. Dia adalah seorang blasteran jepang-rusia. Ayahnya adalah seorang Dokter Anak dan ibunya adalah seorang Dokter Psikiater. Dia lahir di Kiev[1] dan dibesarkan disana sebelum tinggal secara permanen di Jepang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Dia berambut cokelat dan memiliki mata hijau. Dia juga memakai kacamata yang menurutku membuatnya tampak jauh lebih aneh dibandingkan alasan aku berada disini.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikir bahwa kau akan merasa tidak sopan. Walaupun aku ini orang jepang, namun Keigo[2]-ku tidak terlalu bagus. Kurasa hidup di Uni Soviet selama 15 tahun membuatku menjadi seperti itu."

Alexei-san mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan ringan. Dia menghentikan trolinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam situ.

"Ini, sepertinya kau kelaparan sejak tadi 'ya? Maaf, dari pagi kami sedang sibuk menangani orang-orang yang membanjiri pintu masuk dan melupakan pasien-pasien seperti kamu."

Alexei-san memberiku mangkuk dan makanan lainnya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan berterima kasih sebelum mulai memakannya.

Hambar. Rasanya tidak memiliki rasa. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ini tidak memiliki rasa. Aku tidak berharap banyak dari makanan rumah sakit. Tetapi bisakah mereka menambahkan garam atau semacamnya?

Tetapi, entah karena lapar atau alasan lainnya aku memakan itu hingga habis sebelum memberikan piring dan mangkuk kosong tersebut ke Alexei-san yang sedang––memakan sebuah sandwich di sampingku?

Sejak kapan? Lebih dari itu, mengapa dia tidak membagikan roti yang tampak sangat lezat itu denganku?

Alexei-san menerima alat makanku dan memasukkannya kedalam troli tersebut tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi untuk menghabiskan sandwich yang dimakannya hingga habis itu.

"Fuh, perutku kenyang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa 'ya Shirou!"

Alexei-san mengatakan itu dengan penuh ceria itu dengan sebuah lambaian. Itu bukan untuk menghina diriku. Melainkan setelah aku berinteraksi dengannya aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Alexei-san adalah seseorang yang secara fundamental 'bahagia'.

Matanya yang selalu berbinar-binar merupakan bukti dari itu. Benar-benar orang yang aneh.

Tetapi––Shirou 'ya?

Itu bukanlah namaku, tetapi aku setuju untuk menggunakan nama itu daripada menggunakan nomor seri pasien rumah sakitku.

Bukan Alexei atau siapapun yang menamakanku Shirou. Tetapi diriku sendiri yang memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak punya alasan apapun mengenai nama itu–––aku hanya berpikir bahwa nama itu adalah nama yang paling memiliki arti untukku.

Shirou, atau Shiro berarti putih di jepang. Tetapi aku tidak punya kualitas apapun yang berwarna putih. Lalu mengapa aku memilih nama itu? Selain itu, aku tidak mengejanya di huruf kanji **白** melainkan aku mengejanya dengan 士郎. Kanji pertama 士 merupakankanji yang digunakan untuk pendekar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku dapat memikirkan nama ini pada awalnya, tetapi aku tidak terlalu memikirknannya.

Sekarang setelah aku sendirian aku harus bagaimana 'ya?

[] Berjalan ke luar ruangan.

[] Tidur dan menunggu sesuatu untuk terjadi.

[–] Mencari sesuatu di dalam kasur.

Aku akan mencari sesuatu didalam ranjang yang aku gunakan saat ini. Daripada aku merasakan kebosanan yang tidak terhingga lebih baik aku mensibukkan diriku dengan sesuatu.

Aku mulai memasukkan tanganku kedalam selipan selimut dan seprai yang ada di arah yang acak dan tanpa tujuan apapun meraba apakah ada sesuatu yang ada didalam situ.

Aku–merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang padat. Sesuatu yang dingin. Sesuatu yang keras. Aku memegang benda itu dan menarknya dari dalam seprai.

Setelah itu keluar aku dapat melihat benda yang kupegang ini.

Sebuah pisau.

Sepertinya pisau ini adalah pisau yang digunakan untuk makan, berarti ini adalah pisau makan? Apa yang dilakukan alat ini disini. Benda berbahaya yang tajam seperti ini seharusnya disingkirkan supaya tidak melukai siapapun.

Ada sebuah meja disebelahku. Aku dapat menaruh pisau ini supaya seorang anggota staff atau Alexei-san dapat mengambilnya dan mengamankan benda ini.

Aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku menuju meja itu dan menaruh pisau itu di atas meja itu.

Ahh, untunglah aku tahu. Apabila aku tidak melakukan sesuatu mungkin seseorang akan terluka akibat luka itu

Tetapi––ada yang aneh. Tanganku terutama daerah jariku terasa agak ringan. Bukan, transparan adalah kata yang tepat. Aku dapat merasakan angin yang rasanya memasuki pembuluh darahku.

Aku melihat tangan kananku yang tadinya memegang pisau tadi. Aku melihat jariku dan melihat bahwa... dijariku terdapat sebuah luka besar dan panjang. Dan dari luka itu darah mengalir dengan bebas.

Dalam kuantitas yang banyak.

Aku panik. Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku terkena luka ini setelah memasukkan tanganku kedalam kasur ini? Apa yang terjadi apabila aku terjangkit penyakit baru dan jariku perlu diamputasi?

Oke tenanglah. Walaupun aku terluka, aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku hanya perlu memanggil seorang dokter atau suster dan mereka akan merawat lukaku.

Aku akan melakukan itu.

Aku bisa melakukan itu.

Aku tidak melakukan itu.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa aku tidak meminta tolong. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa ––

––aku tidak memperlukan perawatan.

––aku tidak memperlukan pengobatan.

––aku tidak memperlukan pertolongan.

Hal itu adalah yang kupikirkan. Beberapa fakta yang sangatlah tidak masuk akal masuk kedalam kepalaku, tubuhku, dan jiwaku. Fakta yang berarti 'aku seharsunya tahu hal ini dari awal' tetapi aku tidak paham maksudnya

Tapi, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Darah yang tadinya keluar dari tubuhku mulai berhenti mengalir dan setelah beberapa saat masuk kembali kedalam jariku. Luka iris yang kuderita tadi mulai menutup sedikit demi sedikit.

Bagaikan insting aku melakukan sebuah keajaiban.

Darah yang menetes dariku dan memasuki dan mengotori kain seprai putih polos ini telah mengalir kembali kearah atas menuju asal luka ini. Membuat kain itu kembali kering.

Sebuah keajaiban yang seharusnya tidak dapat terjadi.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, luka yang tadinya kupikir adalah luka berbahaya yang dapat mengancam hidupku telah hilang bagaikan kebohongan. Tanpa goresan, tanpa bekas luka yang menandakan aku memiliki luka itu pada awalnya, tenpa bukti–aku telah menyembuhkan diriku.

–––––Mustahil.

Bagaimanapun caranya hal yang tadinya aku lakukan seharusnya tidak dapat terjadi––adalah hal yang kupikirkan saat ini. Tetapi, aku tidak yakin. Aku baru saja melakukan proses aneh itu bagaikan insting kedua.

Aneh, tetapi mengingat apa yang telah aku lalui itu tidak terlalu aneh.

Jadi, otakku yang dipenuhi oleh rasionalitas manusia normal mulai menerima informasi ini bagaikan air yang dihisap spon. Hal ini tidak begitu aneh bagi individu bernama Shirou.

O

Suatu hari setelah beberapa hari setelah aku di dalam rumah sakit ini aku menemukan perkembangan yang baru didalam hidupku yang kosong ini.

"Dia tidak memiliki keluarga manapun? Begitu 'ya. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

Seorang pria berambut hitam mengenakan baju hitam masuk kedalam ruangan dimana aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan hening.

"Halo, kamu Shirou 'ya?"

Pria itu menanyakan hal itu dengan senyumannya yang ramah. Aku yang sudah agak lama melihat orang-orang tersenyum didalam gedung ini baru pertama kalinya melihat orang yang tersenyum seperti orang ini. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi ada yang aneh dari senyuman itu.

Pria itu meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan diriku.

"Aku akan terus terang saja dengan dirimu dan menanyakan kepadamu yang mana yang kau akan pilih: dimasukkan ke dalam panti asuhan atau atau diterima oleh pria ini yang baru saja kau temui."

Aku baru memproses isi pembicaraan dari pria ini. Pada dasarnya aku diberi pilihan untuk menunggu akhir dari perawatanku didalam rumah sakit ini dan dimasukkan didalam panti asuhan atau aku dapat mengikuti pria yang baru saja aku temui ini.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Di satu sisi disuruh tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan bersama anak-anak lainnya tidak begitu bagus 'sih. Tetapi di sisi lain aku akan diadopsi pria yang mencurigakan ini.

Mencurigakan. Itu adalah kata yang aku akan gunakan kepada pria berambut hitam ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi seluruh instingku mengatakan bahwa pria ini berbahaya. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa mempercayai pria ini.

Tetapi, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Di suatu tempat, di suatu saat rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan pria ini.

Lalu, aku mengingat ingatankiu di kebakaran itu.

 _Aku sedang berjalan didalam api yang membara. Disekelilingi oleh reruntuhan. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tertimpa oleh beberapa batu-batuan. Kulitku terbakar, tubuhku tersayat dan tergores, dan tulangku retak._

 _Pada saat itu aku sudah yakin aku akan mati. Tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkanku. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini. Tidak ada kemungkinan selamat._

 _Lalu–bagaikan sebuah pahlawan penyelamat seseorang menyelamatkanku._

 _Dia menangis sambil berkata terima kasih, begitu menyedihkan tetapi begitu bahagia. Itulah yang dapat kulihat dari orang yang telah menyelamatkanku._

 _Aku mengingat merasa iri kepada orang itu._

 _Mengapa dia begitu bahagia? Apakah dia bahagia karena telah menyelamatkanku? Atau apakah ada alasan lainnya?_

Dia––adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku.

Bagitu 'ya. Dia adalah orang itu yang menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran besar yang hampir merengut nyawaku.

Kalau begitu aku akan menjawabnya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjukan jariku ke arah pria itu.

Pria yang dulunya menyelamatkanku tersenyum.

Betul, dia tersenyum. Di tersenyum bagaikan waktu itu dimana dia menyelamatkanku. Senyuman yang membuatku penasaran. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin tahu. Senyuman yang membuatku iri.

"Aku bersyukur. Kalau begitu ayo cepatlah berpakaian."

Pria itu mengatakan itu sambil mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian dari tasnya yang dia bawa di punggungnya.

"Kau perlu membiasakan dirimu dengan lingkungan barumu secepat mungkin."

Setelah mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian itu dia menaruhnya satu demi satu diatas kasurku. Aku yang biasanya hanya ditemani oleh Alexei-san dan beberapa karyawan lainnya tidak pernah bertemu pasien lainnya di ruangan ini.

Aku selalu sendiriran. Tetapi, pria ini tampaknya mulai mengubah semua itu.

Dengan keberadaannya saja aku merasa dapat membebaskan diri dari kehidupan kosong ini.

"Oh iya, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu yang perlu aku katakan. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sangat penting kepadamu."

Pria itu menghentikan semua aksinya dan berdiam diri untuk sejenak. Dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri bagaikan waspad apabila siapapun datang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun dia memaling kearahku dan membisikkan kata yang akan terus aku ingat.

"Sebenarnya, Shirou... aku adalah pengguna sihir."

O

Glossarium:

[1] Kiev adalah sebuah kota di Ukrania. Dulunya milik Uni Soviet sebelum runtuh pada tahun 1991.

[2] Keigo adalah cara berbicara yang dianggap sopan atau formal oleh warga negara jepang atau siapapun yang berbicara bahasa jepang.


End file.
